Lab Rats: Secret Force
by Gotfan8899
Summary: In this story the Elite Force comes very close to death and for some of them, its a realization that they have to give in to their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

An explosion came from the top of Davenport Tower as the Elite Force was fighting against Riker & Roman. The blast destroyed the spire and the top three floors of the building and was powerful enough to knock all five members of the Elite Force from the top of the building to the terrace of the penthouse. The only positive effect was that Riker & Roman were also injured in the explosion and had to retreat. As the Elite Force was regaining their bearings, they knew that the Riker & Roman would be back with reinforcements, so they knew they had to get prepared. Chase was the first one to get back to their feet, even though he had a huge scrape on his left side that cut clean through his suit.

"Tsss. Gahh.", Chase moaned out as he got up on his feet trying to assess his own injuries, everything around him, and his fellow superhero's.

"Bree! Bree! Come on you're okay!", Chase said as he knelt down by his sister making sure that she was okay.

Oliver was the next to come to. He was not as badly injured past a few scrapes and bruises.

"Kaz? Skylar?", Oliver said looking on the floor at his two friends lying unconscious.

"Skylar? Skylar.", Oliver said picking up Skylar in his arms

"O-Oliver?", Skylar said waking up in Oliver's arms

"What happened?", Skylar asked

"There was a huge explosion. Some kind of reaction between our powers. Hold on I need to check on Kaz.", Oliver said propping Skylar up against a chair

"*cough, cough* Chase. Chase!", Bree said waking up and startled

"Hey. Hey. Calm down. It's okay. You're okay.", Chase said to his sister tending to her.

"Kaz. Come on Kaz. Get up! Get up!", Oliver was at his best friend's side lightly slapping his face to try and get him to wake up. His efforts came to no avail and he decided he had to perform CPR. Oliver bent down and breathed into his friend, then did chest compressions, kiss, compressions, kiss, compressions.

"*loud gasp*, *cough cough*, Oh my god! Oliver?", Kaz exclaimed waking up

"Oh buddy!", Oliver exclaimed giving his friend a huge hug.

"Is everyone okay over here?", Chase said looking over at the other three heroes.

"I think so. Some injuries, but I think we'll be alright.", Oliver said standing up

"Well we're going to have to be alright. Those goons are going to be back sooner or later, and we need to be ready.", Chase said looking up at the top of the building still on fire.

"Yeah. Let's get everyone inside and healed.", Oliver said picking up Skylar. Chase wrapped Bree's arm around his shoulders and helped her up to his feet. Both boys brought the girls inside to the penthouse. Oliver set Skyler on the sofa and went back out to get his best friend. Oliver wrapped Kaz's arm around his shoulders and brought him inside.

Back inside Bree was up on her feet but Kaz and Skylar were still resting on the couch.

"Okay. I'm going to take Skylar and Bree down to the sick bay. You and Kaz use the medical supplies upstairs. While I'm down there I'm going to shut down the building and put up the blast shields.", Chase commanded Oliver

"Are you sure that is the best choice? If you do this then we are trapped in the building.", Oliver said making sure his commander was thinking rationally.

"If we don't then this building is one of the easiest targets around. I know it's dangerous but I don't think we've got a real choice.", Chase said defending his actions

"Alright I'll get Kaz and make sure he and I are alright.", Oliver said going to the couch.

"Come on buddy let's get you upstairs.", Oliver said helping get his friend on his feet and walking up to the stairs.

"Bree. Let's get Skylar down to the sick bay and we can check on her.", Chase said to his sister walking to pick up Skylar.

"Alright. Let's hurry because she's not looking too good.", Bree said getting one side of Skylar while Chase picked up the other side. The two made their way to the elevator and then into it. The elevator doors closed then whooshed down to the sick bay. The doors then opened.

"Okay let's get her on one of the tables.", Chase said as the two laid Skylar on one of the two medi-tables. Once on the table a digital dome came out from the table and covered Skylar. Multiple charts and graphs appeared on the dome and Chase began to read them.

"So, what's wrong?", Bree asked

"It doesn't look good. She's got a bad concussion and three fractures. Although the table is going to do its thing and she'll be fine, but if they come back soon, she cant fight.", Chase said diagnosing the hero.

"Okay. Stand still.", Chase said truing his attention to Bree

"Why?", Bree asked

"I'm going to do a scan on you. Just to make sure that you are all clear.", Chase said

Chase took a few steps back and then used his bionic abilities to scan Bree's entire body to make sure there wasn't any hidden injuries.

"Shit.", Chase said

"What? What's wrong?", Bree asked

"You've got a concussion and some internal bleeding. You've got to get on the other table.", Chase said pulling her over to the other table.

"No! I'm not going to just lay around when we are in danger.", Bree said pulling her arm back.

"Listen. You are injured and you need to lay on this table so it can heal you.", Chase said authoritatively.

"No I…", Bree said before getting cut off

"I promise I will set the medi-table to wake you up if there is significant damage to the outside of the building. Now get on the table.", Chase commanded.

"But…", Bree said getting cut off again.

"I will not let my sister get hurt any more than is needed now please for me and Adam get on the table.", Chase said pleading with his sister.

Bree simply nodded her head and got up on the table. The digital dome covered her body and Chase set the controls to wake her up in case of an emergency. With that done Chase began tending to himself. He reached around to the back of his suit and pulled the zipper down, wincing in pain the whole time since his abdomen was cut. Once his zipper was down he peeled off the top portion of his suit. The cold air in the sick bay hit his chiseled chest and turned his nipples hard as a rock. Other than a couple other scratches the abdominal injury on his left side was his only real concern. He went to the supplies and grabbed rubbing alcohol and a rag, poured the alcohol on his injury making him inhale at the sting, then used the rag to clean the injury. Once the blood was cleared the injury wasn't as bad as he initially thought and the only treatment necessary was a gauze bandage. Once he was patched up he went to the two tables to check on the girls and both seemed to be healing fine. He then walked out of the sick bay into the main hall to the central computer. Chase entered a couple commands and put the building on lock down and lowered the blast shields on the entire building.

Seeing as everything was under control in the sick bay Chase thought that he would go up and check on Kaz and Oliver. Chase made his way to the elevator, stepped in, and went back to the penthouse floor.

_Previously when the team split to deal with injuries._

"Okay. I'm going to take Skylar and Bree down to the sick bay. You and Kaz use the medical supplies upstairs. While I'm down there I'm going to shut down the building and put up the blast shields.", Chase commanded Oliver

"Are you sure that is the best choice? If you do this then we are trapped in the building.", Oliver said making sure his commander was thinking rationally.

"If we don't then this building is one of the easiest targets around. I know it's dangerous but I don't think we've got a real choice.", Chase said defending his actions

"Alright I'll get Kaz and make sure he and I are alright.", Oliver said going to the couch.

"Come on buddy let's get you upstairs.", Oliver said helping get his friend on his feet and walking up to the stairs.

Oliver got off the staircase helping Kaz along the way. Oliver brought Kaz into his bed room and laid him down on his bed.

"Alright. Just lay down. I'm going to get the medical supplies and I'll be right back.", Oliver said leaving his best friend for a second.

Oliver went to the supply room and grabbed everything that he would need then headed back into the room. When he walked back into the room he saw his best friend fast asleep on his bed. Oliver set the supplies down on the nightstand next to the bed. He picked up a cloth and put rubbing alcohol on it. Oliver dabbed the few scratches on Kaz's face to make sure they were disinfected. From what Oliver could see his friend didn't have any more injuries to contend with. However, Oliver couldn't be sure if there was any injuries under Kaz's suit.

Oliver thought that he should do the careful thing and check under Kaz's suit. The thought wasn't that weird to him, after all he had seen Kaz in his underwear plenty of times before, and this was a matter of Kaz's safety. Oliver set the supplies down and rolled Kaz over on his side so that he could reach the zipper. Oliver kept one hand on Kaz's arm to keep him propped up and he used his other hand to pull the zipper down on the suit. Once he pulled the zipper down he rolled Kaz on to his back. Oliver reached up to the collar and began peeling the suit off his best friend. Oliver lifter Kaz's left arm and pulled the suit off it, then the same for the right arm. Once the arms were out Oliver pulled the rest of the suit off the torso. Oliver looked over his friend's torso, smooth, hairless except for the armpits which were a forest of untrimmed pit hair, not muscular, not skinny, not chubby, his nipples a perfect nickel size and light pink color. It was the body that Oliver had seen numerous times before with no injuries or bruises to be seen. For some reason though Oliver was getting lost in looking over his friend, he had no clue as to why. Oliver snapped out of his trance and knew that he had to check the rest of Kaz to make sure there were no other injuries.

Oliver reached down to the suit, now sitting on Kaz's hips, and began to pull down further. Oliver reveled the black waistband of Kaz's underwear, they were American Eagle underwear with a black waistband and dark blue writing for the brand name. Oliver continued to pull the suit down showing more and more of Kaz's underwear. The underwear was dark blue, the same dark blue the brand was written in and all the outlining stitching was black. Oliver pulled down until the entire suit was down to Kaz's ankles with no additional injuries in sight. Oliver walked to the foot of the bed and undid the shoelaces on Kaz's combat boots he wanted to be absolutely sure that there was nothing wrong, or at least that was what he was telling himself. Oliver pulled the boots off Kaz's feet and then his socks letting his sweaty feet get some air. Oliver grabbed the bottom of Kaz's super suit and pulled it off the rest of his body. Kaz's body was magnificent his leg hair only went up to his knees and then suddenly stopped.

Oliver continued to look his friend up and down not fully understanding why he was so fixated on his partially nude friend. Suddenly it hit him, he just came the closest to death than he's ever come before and now he can't look at anything the same. He thought Skylar would be his true love but she just didn't quite understand him the way Kaz did, and if those assholes were going to come back and try to kill them then he had to have at least one truly meaningful experience before possibly losing it all. Oliver wasn't totally sure if he was just confused or if he was truly having sexual feelings for his best friend. In any case Oliver found himself walking up to Kaz's face. Oliver's heart started beating faster as he bent over getting closer and closer to Kaz's face. Oliver let all reason go and passion take control of him, he closed his eyes and he let his lips make contact with Kaz's. Oliver was completely lost in the softness of Kaz's lips, he didn't even realize that Kaz had woken up.

"Uh. Hey bud. Whatcha doing?", Kaz asked mumbling against Oliver's lips.

As Oliver realized that his best friend woke up and immediately pulled away from his friend.

"I-I-I'm sorry.", Oliver stammered through his apology truing away from his friend.

"And do you want to explain why I'm in just my underwear.", Kaz asked sitting up

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you didn't have any more injuries. I cleaned up the scratches on your face and I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt anymore.", Oliver said quickly trying to bury the kiss.

"And, uh, the kiss?", Kaz asked standing up off the bed and walking up behind Oliver.

"Well I-I don't really know how to explain it. We just had a near death experience and it got me thinking that if they're coming back I wanted to have an experience with someone who truly had a perfect connection with me and for some reason I thought that it was you.", Oliver said not turning to face his friend the entire time.

"Well. Did you feel anything with the kiss?", Kaz asked placing his hands-on Oliver's shoulders

"I'm not sure.", Oliver admitted

"Well. Let's find out.", Kaz said spinning his best friend around to face him and then planting a kiss on Oliver. Kaz wrapped his arms around his friend opening the kiss up to include tongue. Both of them closed their eyes and relished in the magic of the kiss. Kaz was the first one to pull away. Both of them opened their eyes at the same time and looked deep into each other's eyes.

"So?", Kaz asked his friend

"That felt like nothing I had every felt before.", Oliver said

"I'd say so.", Kaz said reaching out and grabbing Oliver's erection through his suit.

Oliver let out a soft moan.

"Oh yeah.", Kaz said

Kaz released his grip and grabbed Oliver's hand leading him back over to the bed. Kaz stepped behind his friend and pulled the zipper down his suit. With Oliver's help he pulled the suit off his torso, then down his legs exposing his black Under Armor underwear, Oliver kicked off his boots and stepped out of the suit leaving both boys in nothing but their underwear. Oliver turned back around to face his friend. Kaz too had seen his friend in his underwear before but of course this time was different. Much like Kaz, Oliver's torso was not muscular but flat, hairy armpits, a small treasure trail, and leg hair that stopped at the knees. The two looked at each other and kissed once again. Kaz grabbed Oliver's hair and then Oliver grabbed Kaz's. Oliver moved his hand lower and grabbed a handful of Kaz's ass. The two got so lost in the kiss that they fell sideways onto the bed. Both of them chuckled slightly and smiled at each other.

Oliver slid off the bed and pulled Kaz's legs down the side of the bed so that the clothed crotch was inches from his face. Oliver put his nose in Kaz's crotch and took in a huge whiff of the salty scent of Kaz's cock and balls. Kaz was already hard though his briefs, Oliver reached up and started massaging Kaz's dick, then Oliver put his mouth over the clothed head of his best friends cock.

"Ohh yeah.", Kaz moaned out

Oliver continued working the appendage leaving a huge wet spot on the underwear. Oliver couldn't wait any longer and had to see what his best friends dick looked like. He reached up and pulled down Kaz's underwear and out popped a 5 ½ inch, cut cock surrounded by a full bush of pubes. Oliver was extremely happy at the sight and then placed his mouth around Kaz's beautiful pink helmet head.

"Oohhoo yes!", Kaz moaned out having his friends soft, wet, warm mouth envelope his cock.

Kaz continued to moan while Oliver bobbed up and down on his cock. Oliver wanted to make this a pleasurable as possible for Kaz so he reached up and pinched Kaz's right nipple continuing to play with it. With his other hand Olvier played with Kaz's hairy balls. Kaz continued to moan louder and louder as Oliver played with every sensitive body part that he could. Oliver was burying his nose in Kaz's hairy pubes smelling the sweat from the fight every time he went down.

"Oh Oliver! I'm gonna…", Kaz couldn't even let his expression out before blasting his load deep into Oliver's throat. Oliver swallowed every last drop of cum that shot out of Kaz.

"Oh god Oliver. That-That was incredi-woah!", Kaz tried to give Oliver the deserved praise but before he knew it Oliver grabbed him by the thighs and flipped him over exposing his ass.

"Thanks. I appreciate it.", Oliver said kneeling back down and spreading the smooth, hot, ass cheeks of his best friend to show a tight pink asshole. Oliver got in close and licked up Kaz from his taint to his asshole and began to eat him out making Kaz shudder.

"Oh my God. Why, why did it take so long for us to get together?", Kaz moaned out having his ass eaten for the first time ever.

Oliver continued to rim his best friend, flicking across, back and forth, darting in and out. Kaz was getting pleasured beyond his wildest dreams. All of a sudden, the rimming stopped. Oliver stood up and dropped his underwear to the floor revealing his 6 inch, thick, cut, mushroom headed, cock and trimmed back pubes.

"Hey why'd you stop? Unghhhhhhh!", Kaz exclaimed as Oliver rammed his fat cock head in Kaz's tight hole.

Oliver quickly found his way to a steady rhythm pushing in and out stretching out more and more of Kaz's hole. Oliver hit Kaz's prostate and began driving him wild.

"Oh Oliver. Harder. Faster. Faster.", Kaz moaned out in-between every one of Oliver's thrusts.

Oliver took the cue and began to fuck with more force and speed. It was like watching a prize stallion in a race. Oliver's balls slapping against Kaz's perfect ass, the moans filling the air.

Oh god Kaz. Your ass! Fuck!", Oliver screamed as he emptied his balls into his best friends' soft plump ass. Sweat formed on his forehead and chest as he thrusted a few last times as he came down from his climax before pulling out of Kaz.

"Well that was something.", Chase said standing in the doorway startling the post-sex teens.

_To be continued…_

_As always I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story has one more chapter coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

_Previously…_

"Oh Oliver. Harder. Faster. Faster.", Kaz moaned out in-between every one of Oliver's thrusts.

Oliver took the cue and began to fuck with more force and speed. It was like watching a prize stallion in a race. Oliver's balls slapping against Kaz's perfect ass, the moans filling the air.

Oh god Kaz. Your ass! Fuck!", Oliver screamed as he emptied his balls into his best friends' soft plump ass. Sweat formed on his forehead and chest as he thrusted a few last times as he came down from his climax before pulling out of Kaz.

"Well that was something.", Chase said standing in the doorway startling the post-sex teens.

_Continued…_

"Chase! What the fuck?!", Oliver yelled as he looked over his shoulder to see Chase staring at him. Oliver quickly pulled his softening dick out of Kaz and grabbed a pillow from the bed to cover his junk so that he could turn and face his bionic team leader. Kaz grabbed his bed sheets and wrapped them over his body, then rolled around to also confront Chase.

"You're the ones who left the door open. Seems like you wanted an audience.", Chase said making fun of the boys.

"I didn't mean to leave the door open!... You were supposed to be downstairs taking care of the others!", Oliver yelled as he started to get lost in thought at the sight of Chase's ripped body.

"I finished up and wanted to see if everything was alright. Turns out everything was much better than alright.", Chase taunted Oliver pushing off of the door frame and taking a couple of steps into the room.

"Well how long were you watching?", Kaz asked sitting up, still covered by the bed sheets.

"I got up here right after Oliver put his dick in your ass.", Chase said. Kaz fell back onto the bed out of sheer embarrassment

"Why didn't you say something?!", Oliver yelled also out of embarrassment

"And miss that cute little ass of yours in action? Not a chance.", Chase said reveling that he found the sexual act to be attractive.

"Well that…What?", Oliver said realizing what Chase just said.

"I said why would I miss seeing your cute ass in action.", Chase said seductively. Waiting for Oliver or Kaz to respond Chase undid the shoelaces on his boots and kicked them off. He then pulled his socks off and threw them next to his boots.

Oliver and Kaz were stunned to see the god-like image of Chase shedding his boots in front of them. Neither ever had a single thought that Chase would be gay or bi and they were struggling to wrap their minds around it all.

"So, you think I'm cute?", Oliver asked blushing at the idea of Chase thinking he was cute.

"Well yeah! But not just you, you're pretty cute too.", Chase said pointing at Kaz and walking into the room further.

"Um…Okay. And so, what are we supposed to do with that?", Kaz asked clearly oblivious to the signals Chase was sending.

"Well, let me put it this way.", Chase said pulling his super suit down to his ankles and stepping out of it, leaving Chase in nothing but a pair of white Calvin Kline boxer briefs.

"You guys just had a lot of fun. Now, we're going to have a lot of fun.", Chase said walking up to Oliver, who was still covering himself with the pillow.

"Now, what do you say to that?", Chase said looking directly into Oliver's soft green eyes, just inches from each other.

Oliver couldn't break the gaze. He wanted to look over at Kaz but couldn't summon the nerve to look away. He wanted Chase but he loved Kaz and didn't know what was going through Kaz's mind. Oliver gave in to his sexual urges and kissed Chase. Kaz couldn't believe his eyes, he just had sex with his best friend and now Oliver was making out with Chase. Kaz was completely paralyzed and could only watch what was going to happen. Chase broke the kiss and looked into Oliver's eyes once again.

"Alright then.", Chase said suddenly pushing Oliver back down onto the bed, right next to Kaz. Chase the ripped away the pillow covering Oliver's crotch giving Chase his first full image of Oliver.

"Now I have no fucking idea what the deal is between you two and I don't want to get involved. All there is right now in this moment is sex, and that's all there's going to be. After this you guys do whatever the fuck you want but now there's this.", Chase said as he reached down and grabbed hold of Oliver's soft cock to begin jerking him off.

"Hehe. Ohhhhhhkay.", Oliver said feeling the pleasure flowing through his body. Oliver had so much sexual energy flowing through his body that his dick was erect in no time. While Chase's left hand was busy working Oliver's dick, his right hand was sneaking underneath the covers hiding Kaz from his view. Kaz was too busy watching Oliver get jacked off to notice Chase sneaking his hand under the covers.

"Woah! Hey! Hey! Heyyyy.", Kaz exclaimed as he felt Chase's right hand wrap around his dick. At first being offended but giving into it because Chase had hands that were soft as a velvet glove. Before long Chase had Oliver at his full 6 inches and Kaz at his full 5 ½ inches. Chase stopped giving the hand job to Kaz in order to pull the covers off Kaz. Now that bot Oliver and Kaz were completely bare Chase continued to give hand jobs to the supers. Oliver and Kaz moaning as their dicks were receiving a beautiful tender treatment. Chase began salivating at the sight of two hot dicks and testicles bouncing up and down beginning to leak out precum. Chase smiled at his handiwork and continued doing everything he could to please the boys.

Chase leaned up and took Oliver's dick into his mouth.

"Oooohhhh.", Oliver let out a satisfactory moan as Chases warm mouth enveloped his dick. Chase took his left hand and massaged Oliver's balls while his right was still working Kaz.

"Unnghhhh.", Kaz let out a moan of his own as Chase took his mouth off Oliver and put it on Kaz's cock. Chase switched his right hand from working Kaz's dick to Kaz's balls, and his left hand went back to working Oliver's cock. Kaz and Oliver were both wondering why Chase was so good at this. Both had to believe that Chase couldn't be doing this for the first time and that he had much experience before this.

Chase switched back and forth between pleasuring the boys every time bringing them closer and closer to climaxing. Oliver and Kaz moaned louder and louder filling the entire penthouse with their grunts of ecstasy. Right before the two were about to have simultaneous orgasms Chase pulled off Oliver and stopped jerking off Kaz.

"What the hell?", Oliver said

"Aww. Come on!", Kaz complained

"Why'd you do that?", Oliver asked

"You've never heard of edging?", Chase asked

"No. What's that?", Kaz asked

"That's when you get teased as long as possible, and you get as close to orgasm as you can without cumming. So, that when you do cum It would be a huge, intoxicating, orgasm.", Chase explained the basics of edging to the boys.

"So when can we cum?", Oliver asked

"When I say you can?", Chase said

Chase looked back down at the boys spit covered cocks, which were now soft again. Chase knelt back down and began the process once again. Chase picked up the cocks and began to work them for the second time. Chase repeated the same process as before getting the boys to moan louder than the first time, toes curling, hands gripping the bed sheets, and heavy breathing all started as Chase licked the underside of the boys cocks from base to tip, flicking his tongue across their piss slits, taking their balls into his mouth. Oliver and Kaz were so close to orgasm, but Chase knew when they were about to cum and tortured the boys even further by once again stopping all service to the dicks.

"Oh god, please!", Oliver pleaded with Chase while out of breath.

"Yeah. Please let us cum!", Kaz pleaded with his best friend that Chase would let them release his spunk.

"Not yet, but I'll say this. I'm impressed with your guys stamina. I mean you just had sex, and now you're so eager to cum again but managing to hold back. Not bad you guys, not bad.", Chase said teasingly complimenting the boys.

The boys went soft once again, and Chase assumed his position once again. Chase started with Kaz and then went to Oliver working with the same system that got the boys close the first two times. Chase could tell while switching between the boys that they were getting tired and losing the sexual energy that kept them going this whole time. Oliver and Kaz had beads of sweat all over their bodies. Chase smelled the musk in each their pubes as he went down on them, the scent was driving him crazy and he was now ready to move on. He got up off the floor and stopped jerking off his toys.

"Why!?" Oliver exclaimed

"Because its time.", Chase said standing over his boys and dropping his underwear to the floor. Out flopped a thick, cut, 8 inch cock surrounded by a full bush of pubes, balls full and hairy, his cock already dripping in precum.

"Flip over Oliver.", Chase said standing over the teen, stroking his hard-on.

"What? Me?", Oliver asked

"You were fucking him earlier, seems fair that I fuck you now.", Chase said

Oliver thought about it, and had some reservations, but the horniness coursing through his veins was telling him to submit. Oliver slowly rolled over and presented his adorable ass to Chase. Chase spread Oliver's legs open and stepped in-between them. Chase looked at Oliver's tight asshole and pushed his index finger in and past the ring of muscles.

"Ungh. Oh my god.", Oliver let out as Chase put his finger in him.

Chase worked Oliver's hole with his index finger before adding another one, and another stretching Oliver's tight hole. Oliver started to push back on the fingers and started to fuck the bed underneath him. Chase quickly pulled his fingers out and put his dick head on the cute pucker. Chase pushed his fat dick head into Oliver.

"Oh Oliver! This ass is amazing.", Chase moaned out and slapped Oliver's ass real quick.

Chase pushed more and more in to Oliver until the first three inches were in. Once Chase had a foothold he grabbed onto Oliver's hips and began to get into a rhythm. The boys moaned loudly as Chase felt the warm ass around his dick and Oliver felt the huge dick rubbing his prostate.

"Kaz. Why are you sitting on the sidelines? Get over here and use that cute dick of yours.", Chase said

All horned up Kaz did as he was told and got up off the bed and stepped behind Chase. Chase's ass was full and plump, covered with light brown hair, and the amount of jiggle with every thrust was driving Kaz crazy. Kaz had trouble getting his dick lined up with Chase's moving asshole but eventually was able to connect with Chase and push in. All three moaned in unison at the amount of pleasure being shared between the three of them. As they were all getting in faster and further into each other Kaz accidently grabbed Chase's injury and squeezed.

"Ahhhhh.", Chase exclaimed

"Oh, shit I'm sorry.", Kaz said pulling his hand away

"No. Grab it again.", Chase said getting pleasure from the small amount of pain.

All three fucking in perfect rhythm, Chase fully in Oliver and Kaz fully in Chase. Moans filled the entire three level penthouse. Kaz reached around and grabbed onto Chases erect nipples, while Chase reached down with his right hand and pulled Oliver's head up by his soft hair.

"Fuck me!", Kaz said as his stamina wore out and he shot his second load of the night in Chase's huge ass. Kaz finished in Chase, pulled out, and flopped onto the bed drenched in sweat.

"Get up.", Chase said as he pulled Oliver up off the bed and started to vertically fuck him.

"Kaz, go on and finish him off.", Chase commanded

Kaz got on his knees and put Oliver's dick in his mouth. Kaz only had to be on his best friends dick for 20 seconds before Oliver released rope after rope of white hot cum down Kaz's throat. Kaz pulled off swallowing his best friends huge load.

"Yeah! I'm gonna cum Oliver!", Chase screamed out as he thrusted one last time before an insane amount of jizz was released deep into Oliver's ass. Chase pulled out of Oliver and let the sweaty teen fall on the bed next to Kaz.

Chase put his dick right up to Oliver's mouth and Oliver happily took it in and cleaned it off rubbing the sensitive head as it left his mouth.

"Wow! You two were fantastic. Some of the best I've ever had. I said I wouldn't come between whatever you two have but if you ever want to do this again then let me know because that was fucking insane.", Chase said as he put his underwear, suit, socks, and boots on.

"So, finish up hear and then meet me down in the sick bay so we can figure out a plan for when those asshole shapeshifters get back.", Chase said exiting the room and heading back down to the sick bay.

"So.", Oliver said lying next to his naked best friend.

"So.", Kaz said in reply

"I love you Oliver.", Kaz admitted looking directly in Oliver's eyes

"I-I love you too.", Oliver professed his love back to Kaz.

The two leaned in and kissed softly confirming their relationship has changed from best friends to boyfriends.

"Okay. Let's get ready to protect this place.", Oliver said

"Yeah. Because now I've truly got someone to fight for.", Kaz said

_The End_

_As always I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews. _


End file.
